Leander Magnus Florencio von Bielefelt
Leander Magnus Florencio von Bielefelt is an Illuskan, Waterdhavian divination wizard, adventurer, professor, archaeologist, occasional plane shifter, and noble who is best known for his contributions in restoring the Ordening and is considered a key figure in the further development of magical research in Candlekeep. Born and raised in Waterdeep, Leander was the fifth child out of six from the noble Von Bielefelt House. He received an advanced education in the arcane arts and in divination in Waterdeep's Blackstaff Tower as soon as his talent for arcane magic surfaced. He impressed his professors so much that he was already being considered for even more advanced studies in Silverymoon. However, at that time, Leander and and his twin brother, Lysander, would not dare be apart and one day they simply decided to leave home to see the world. Throughout that time, Leander and his brother would travel to many locations in the region, solving problems, gaining friends, experience, renown, and wealth. It was also during this time that the League of Extraordinary Bestfriends was born, a group that would eventually restore the Ordening. After the Restoration and the Giant Threat, Leander joined the newly formed court of the storm giant king Hekaton as the human representative and would often use this position to keep giantkind aware of the merits of smallfolk. Leander finally went to Silverymoon to finish in studies. He also gained admittance to the halls of Candlekeep where he continued to ask and learn more about the world and the multiverse. Although he adventured less during that time, he adventures that he would he would involve himself with often dealt with deadlier threats. Intro Among Waterhavian nobility, anything that can further one’s political stature is utilized without any love lost. That of course includes one’s children since they carry one of the most important dealing chips of all...an important last name. Lords and Lady von Bielefelt were fortunate enough to be granted six healthy children. The eldest son was of course groomed to be the heir, the second son groomed to be the spare, while two girls were expected to marry into other very wealthy houses. That left the lord and lady with their two youngest, twin boys only four minutes apart. The twins were practically joined at the hip ever since they were born. They were very rarely seen apart and both seemed to intrinsically understand each other without the need of words. They were quite ehappy with their lot in life and often joked that they were the spare of the spare that came in double. Some would say that with the four elder siblings already set on their path, the twins would have much more freedom with their life choices. Unfortunately, that is not how things are done in Waterdeep. The twins were first forced apart when they were fourteen years old. The elder twin, Leander, was sent for apprenticeship at Blackstaff Tower while the younger twin, Lysander, was sent to serve as an awakened in the Spires of the Morning. Both of them were expected to add clout to their family’s last name by virtue of spell and faith. The twins showed promise in both their fields, and they became favoured students due to no small part to their prestigious last names. The twins worked hard in their studies to make their family proud, but they were always happiest at the end of long days when they were both able to come home and be reunited. They were barely past their nineteenth naming day when the twins received the news that was both wonderful and terrible. Their parents told them that Leander was to be apprenticed to a High-mage at Silverymoon, and by doing so he could form stronger ties with the jewel of the north. Lysander on the other hand, was expected to stay in Waterdeep because he was a promising young Dawnbringer and his future in the clergy was all but assured, it was even hinted that he might be a Chosen of Lathander and a prospective head of the Lathanderite faith. Despite their desire to follow their parents wishes, the twins couldn’t bare to be separated from each other with such a seeming permanence. Something sparked and without a word spoken between the two of them, in the uncanny way that only twins can do, they both decided that they would leave. The very next day, before their parents or superiors even got up from their beds, the twins gathered their most trusted manservants and stepped out of their sheltered world of walled manors and gilded halls and into the bright expanse of possibility. They didn’t even realize that they were living true the words of their house. “How far, we’ll go” Description Appearance Often, one cannot describe Leander without mentioning his handsomeness. Like most of his family, Leander sports the signature red hair and purple eyes of the von Bilefelt's, a trait that has been passed down from their Illuskan bloodline. During adventures, Leander prefers to wear simple but elegant clothing made from the finest materials and made in fabrics in shades of blue and silver. He believes that his personal style choice is appropriate as someone who comes from old money. As a wizard, Leander prefers wearing trousers rather than the traditional wizarding robes. Personality Judgmental and condescending, people who have met the von Bielefelt twins often refer to Leander as the the "judgmental twin". Growing up in an environment where much was expected of you, Leander was always compared to unusually high standards from being a noble and an overachieving wizard. Unfortunately, Leander often uses those same standards to everyone else around him. Leander is ruled by his insecurities and low self esteem, despite the facade, he often asks himself at the end of the day if he was useful or if he contributed to the party during the day. He hates being powerless and useless. As such, he often tires himself out by worrying about worst case scenarios and the contingencies to his contingencies. However, even with all these faults, Leander is an extremely loyal person to his friends and loved ones. He's self aware enough that he's not the easiest person to be around with and thus holds his friends and loved ones extremely close. His worrying nature carries over to the and he creates plans and contingencies and is even ready to break the very fabric of reality in order to ensure their survival. Leander is a logical, calculating, and curious individual who constantly searches for new knowledge and adventure like many other wizards. He wants to understand the most complex of topics not only in this plane but in the entire multiverse. Biography Early life Write Early life story if applicable. Delete this if not applicable. Life as an adventurer What was your character doing before AL? What is your character doing most of the time during AL? First kiss of death You can actually add other subsections. "First kiss of death" is just an example. Relationships and Affiliations Character B Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Character C Your character's relationship with this person. Add as many as you like. Group D Your character's relationship with a certain group. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Bag of Holding * Leander's Levitating Locomotion * Circlet of Telepathy * Immovable Rod * Cape of the Montebank * Daern's Instant Fortress * Ring of Protection * Staff of Power * Crystal Ball * Robe of Stars * Tome of Clear Thought * Iron Flask Feats * Minor Premonitions (re-fluffed Lucky feat) * Resilience (Constitution) * Alert * War Caster Signature Spells * Hypnotic Pattern * Wall of Force * Force Cage * Prismatic Wall Quotes and Moments (You can put memorable moments, quotes made by your character, you may or may not indicate which module it happened to avoid spoiling other players.) Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters